


Little Family

by Tortellini



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bedtime Stories, Children, Comfort/Angst, Cute Kids, Dysfunctional Family, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kids, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Teenagers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After months of physical and psychological torture, neither Harry nor Robin nor little Manny are really truly okay. They know they won't be for awhile now. But they're all alive, and the two older boys focus on making Manny feel loved for the first time in his life. One night they're just reading a bedtime story; somehow their past finds a way to intrude.Oneshot/drabble





	Little Family

The trauma was over. The three of them were all they had left. Who the hell knew where Roy was--Harry and Robin didn’t even want to know, and Manny was consoled by the fact that for the first time in his goddamn life, he was being taken care of by responsible adults that put his well being over anything else. It’d been awhile now since they saw any of the teachers; it didn’t mean they were fully healed, of course not, but they were all doing better.

Right now, it was later in the evening. Harry leaned back on the couch, his legs spread lazily, hand propping up his head. He was typing away on his phone--totally not watching Robin and Manny, nope. Speaking of them, Robin was sitting in his chair with the little boy on his lap, reading a storybook to him before he put him to bed. He was almost done.

“...and then they made babies and lived happily ever after.” Robin was saying, though on the inside he thought: huh, the baby comment is new. Points for creativity, at least. “The end.”

Manny snuggled into the older boy’s chest, and yawned. His hair was fluffy, still dyed, but Robin knew it’d grow out soon. He’d ask him if he wanted it dyed again when that happened, he mused to himself, and if he said yes, then he’d help him with it. That was how much he loved him--how much he loved their little family. “Robin? Where are babies made? And how?”

For a long moment no one honestly said anything. Robin knew he himself was blushing, and when he looked up, he was pleased to see that so was Harry. Harry didn’t look up from his phone though; he was just stubborn.

Before either one of them could say anything along the lines of an actual answer though, a sudden new voice called. “Wow, kid! That’s a great question--~”

It was simple enough, not threatening. But the reaction was immediate. Harry looked up now, and he was the tallest out of all of them. His broad shoulders stiffened, and his hand went to his pocket where Robin knew he kept a Swiss Army Knife. Robin didn’t know if Manny understood, but he made sure to clap his hands over the little boy’s ears before he said, “Kill it, Harry.” His voice was firm, but he was scared. And Robin knew for sure Harry was too.

Needless to say, it wasn’t that night that Manny found out about the birds and the bees, and they were all grateful for it.


End file.
